Blood
by Cakue-chan
Summary: [Prologue] Bagi Do Kyungsoo, hidup adalah membunuh mereka yang datang dalam masa lalu dan mimpi buruknya. Tentang dendam dan sekeping perasaan. Tentang hidup dan mati. [Hunsoo. Chansoo. Krissoo? Kaisoo? All x Kyungsoo.]


Jalanan itu kosong. Sepi. Gelap. Juga pengap.

Namun, di antara aspal basah dan lembab karena hujan, setiap kelokan gang sempit yang tak berujung, termasuk bangunan tinggi pencakar langit bahkan sebuah sudut dan tepi jalan yang tak pernah tersentuh ketika malam purnama tiba, sepasang sepatu ber-sol karet itu tak pernah berhenti berlari. Membuat keciprak air bertebaran di sekitar langkah juga bayangannya sendiri.

Do Kyungsoo namanya. Pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan status seorang siswa menengah atas—untuk siang hari.

Lalu di malam harinya—

—profesinya berganti menjadi seorang _hunter_.

"_Hyung!"_ suara yang berasal dari _earphone_ putihnya itu terdengar, menggema di gendang telinga; penuh akan peringatan. "_Malam ini _Hyung_ harus kembali. Chanyeol-_hyung_ bisa marah kalau kau memaksakan diri." _

"Katakan padanya aku akan pulang cepat, Sehun-ah," balas Kyungsoo cepat, suaranya terdengar putus-putus karena lelah mulai menyerang. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan satu makhluk seperti mereka berkeliaran dan membunuh korban seenaknya."

"_Tapi _Hyung_—" _

"Aku matikan sambungannya sekarang."

Pip.

Koreksi. Bukan sebagai _hunter_ biasa. Do Kyungsoo di malam hari adalah seorang _vampire hunter_—pemburu vampir.

_Namja _bermarga Do itu mengambil tikungan ke arah kanan begitu mata tajam dan awasnya berhasil menangkap satu bayangan sang target yang sedari tadi dikejarnya. Kyungsoo mengabaikan jalanan licin yang menjadi pijakan, tak peduli ia akan terjatuh atau tidak. Yang jelas, tugas pentingnya malam ini adalah memberi eksekusi sesuai peraturan ketika salah dari monster penghisap darah itu mulai berulah dan meninggalkan bekas mengerikan hingga korban targetnya meregang nyawa dengan ironis.

Kyungsoo benci dengan _mereka_. Membencinya setengah mati di setiap detik tarikan nafasnya.

"Kau siapa—! Lepaskan! Hentikan!"

_Tch_. Sial! Target yang dikejarnya berulah lagi!

Kyungsoo menambah kecepatan, mengabaikan otot-otot kakinya yang mulai perih dan berkontraksi secara berulang kali. Tidak, biarkan saja kakinya, yang lebih penting sekarang ini adalah menemukan suara teriakan yang didengarnya sesaat tadi. Dan jika didengar lebih baik lagi; suara melengking juga memilukan; bisa dipastikan si korban adalah seorang wanita.

Sedikit lagi, melewati tikungan kecil di ujung bangunan tua; terisolir dari kota Seoul. Kyungsoo mengambil napas sepanjang mungkin, menarik _revolver_ perak yang tersemat manis di kantung kecil bagian pinggang ya tngertutupi oleh lipatan kemeja sekolah, hingga decitan terdengar nyaring setelahnya.

Tepat ketika langkahnya berhenti dan ujung laras _revolver_ teracung angkuh.

"Berhenti—"

Kyungsoo menahan napas. Sial! Ia terlambat.

Sosok itu tinggi, hal yang pertama kali disadarinya. Seorang pria jika Kyungsoo tebak, dengan rambut pirang cokelat dan satu _piercing_ silver manis tersemat di telinga kanan. Tatapan mata tajam, berwarna merah darah; segar, mematikan, dan penuh akan rasa haus; bahkan tatapan yang mampu melemahkan setiap simpul saraf bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Manghipnotisnya tanpa ampun.

Tapi ini Do Kyungsoo; seorang _vampire hunter_ , ia tidak akan semudah itu untuk terjatuh pada pesona mematikan sang vampir. Peduli setan dengan monster seperti mereka, Kyungsoo selalu—dan akan selalu—membencinya sampai mati.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari kaki sang vampir, Kyungsoo melihat seorang wanita bargaun merah muda tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan lengan terkulai dan rambut panjang berantakan. Hanya satu kemungkinan yang ada dari dua pilihan pada diri wanita itu, hidup atau mati.

"Seorang _hunter_, huh?" pria itu berkata; lebih ke arah monolog dibandingkan pertanyaan. Nada suaranya dalam, pelan, dan mematikan seperti tatapan matanya. "Hah, aku tidak pernah melihat seorang _hunter_ kecil dan lemah sepertimu."

Satu kerutan tidak suka di ujung pelipisnya, Kyungsoo menarik pelatuk refleks hingga cairan timah yang dipanaskan dalam bentuk bulatan lonjong itu keluar dan nyaris mengenai bahu si pria. Nyaris. Jika pria pirang cokelat itu tidak bergerak lebih cepat, lebih gesit, bahkan lebih hati-hati; dengan lengan kiri terjulur hingga kelima jemari ramping tegasnya menelesup di sekitar leher Kyungsoo. Mendorongnya hingga punggung menyentuh salah satu dinding bangunan; menabrak dengan bebas sampai menimbulkan suara ringisan sakit. Memenjarakan tubuh kecilnya di antara kungkungan lengan yang bebas. Mencekiknya erat tanpa berniat melepaskan.

"Ukh!" Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, rasa perih di sekitar lehernya membuatnya sesak. "Lepas—ukh!"

Pria di depannya bergeming. Mengamati perlawan sia-sia Kyungsoo begitu lekat. "Kau aneh." Sahutnya datar; juga sinis yang terselip. "Aku tidak bisa mencium bau darahmu."

Suara tawa terdengar; lirih karena napas yang sesak. "Kau memang monster—"

"Diam."

"Dalam mimpimu, bedebah—ukh!"

"Aku bilang diam!" remasan pada tulang leher mangsanya mengerat. Tuli. Ia menulikan pendengaran begitu bibir tipis Kyungsoo merintih lebih hebat lagi. Tapi ia tidak peduli, semakin _hunter_ kecil di depannya kesakitan, bertambah pula rasa senang akan penyiksaannya.

Dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya yang menipis, Kyungsoo melirik sekilas _revolver_ perak yang beberapa detik lalu terlempar jauh karena minimnya pertahanan yang dimilikinya. Tidak bisa. Butuh waktu banyak ia berlari untuk mendapatkan kembali senjatanya. Itu pun jika dirinya berhasil dari cengkraman vampir sialan di depannya ini.

"Haha," tawa itu renyah, renyah sekali. Kyungsoo sempat membelalak begitu remasan di lehernya mulai mengendur. Namun tetap tidak melepaskan. "Kau manusia yang unik."

Pria pirang itu menunduk dengan perlahan, mensejajarkan bibir merah penuh akan darah bekas gigitan pada wanita tadi tepat di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Membiarkan indra penciumannya dimanjakan secara langsung oleh aroma vanilla yang menguar cepat. Memabukkan. Pemuda kecil di depannya begitu memabukkan.

Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan mata. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, seperti dua taring sang vampir yang menembus permukaan mulus lehernya. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan mayat hidup seperti mereka merasakan darahnya. Harga dirinya sebagai manusia; sebagai _hunter_; bisa dijatuhkan begitu saja. _Pikirkan cara melarikan diri!_ Batinnya berteriak.

"Tch, lepas—"

Tak ada suara robekkan, rasa sakit seperti terbakar, atau bau tembaga yang tercium begitu kepala sang vampir semakin mendekat ke arah perpotongan lehernya. Kyungsoo tidak merasakan lemas di sekujur tubuhnya, begitu pula kesadarannya yang masih utuh. Dugannya melesat kala itu, telak.

Namun, semua itu tidak meruntuhkan keyakinan Kyungsoo bahwa bibir basah yang saat ini menempel tepat di kulitnya diam; membuatnya bergidik begitu rasa dingin seperti es menjalar cepat di sekitar saraf kulitnya. Beku, tubuhnya mematung hanya dalam satu detik.

Pria itu tidak menggigitnya. Tapi memberi kecupan panjang di lehernya.

Ini semua lebih menjijikan!

"Apa yang—uhuk! Uhuk!" kalimat protes terhenti, cekikan erat di lehernya terlepas cepat. Kyungsoo meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Mengisi kembali ruang-ruang aliran darah yang sempat terhenti dalam proses inspirasi ketika ia bernapas. "Sial!"

"Simpan makianmu nanti, _hunter_. Kau beruntung tidak aku bunuh detik ini juga."

_Arahkan revolver tepat di kepalanya!_ Perintah otaknya mendesak. Dan untuk kali kedua begitu Kyungsoo hendak berlari untuk mendapatkan kembali _revolver_ yang tergeletak bisu dan jauh, Kyungsoo kembali dikalahkan karena gerakan pria vampir tadi tak kalah cepat.

Suara kaki yang berlari. Keciprak air yang terdengar. Kyungsoo tahu pria tinggi penghisap darah itu telah pergi lebih dulu.

"Vampir sialan!"

Ia bersumpah akan membunuhnya tanpa belas kasih suatu hari nanti.

_Seandainya dipertemukan kembali._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Blood" **

**Disclaimer : **Do Kyungsoo dan tokoh-tokoh lainnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Tuhan dan SMentertaiment.

**Proudly Present **by **Cakue-chan**

**.**

_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

**.**

**.**

**One :** Prologue

[_Blood coursed through my veins sweeter than life._]

—QuotesDonkey—

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlambat."

Oh, terkutuklah kau, Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sudah berusah payah bahkan rela mengambil jalan masuk lewat balkon atas ruang tengah agar tidak bertemu langsung dengan pria bertelinga lebar bermarga Park itu. Mendapati Sehun ketika kembali sambil mengendap-ngendap mungkin masih bisa diatasi, tetapi ketika bertemu dengan seorang Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo akan lebih dulu mengangat berdera putih; menyerah.

"Aku tidak akan beralasan, _Hyung_," sahut Kyungsoo lebih dulu—sebelum Chanyeol mengeluarkan kalimat protesnya. "Dan aku kembali dengan selamat, jadi tidak ada masalah apapun."

Chanyeol berdacak ketus. Tangannya dengan cepat menahan bahu Kyungsoo begitu pemuda kecil itu berkelit dan melewatinya begitu saja agar bisa menghindar dari berbagai ceramahan yang membuat telinganya sakit.

"Kyungsoo—"

"Jika aku mendapat kesempatan untuk membunuh _mereka_—sekecil apapun itu—aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya," Kyungsoo mendongak, sepasang iris hitamnya tampak terluka meski tatapan mati itu masih terlintas di sana. "Aku benar-benar akan membunuh _mereka_ dengan tanganku sendiri."

Chanyeol tahu—selalu, bahwa sosok kuat seorang Do Kyungsoo di depannya hanyalah sebuah topeng belaka. Ia tahu Kyungsoo tipikal orang yang tegar, kuat, bahkan jarang untuk mengeluarkan setetes air mata yang membuatnya tampak terlihat lemah. Namun, di atas semua spekulasinya selama ini, Chanyeol juga tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang rapuh. Serapuh tipisnya permukaan es yang bisa hancur kapan saja ketika disentuh dengan cara yang salah.

"Aku sudah besar, _Hyung_," lanjutnya kemudian, "jangan melihatku sebagai sosok menyedihkan seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Jangan melihatku dengan cara yang sama lagi."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Dengarkan aku Do Kyungsoo—"

"Aku ingin tidur—"

"Chanyeol-_hyung_? Kyungsoo-_hyung_?"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh.

Sehun berdiri di sana; di ambang pintu salah satu kamar terbuka dari tiga kamar yang dua di antaranya tertutup rapat. Sebenarnya pemuda tinggi dengan marga Oh itu sudah berdiri di sana sejak Kyungsoo datang lewat pintu balkon atas, (dengan niat akan memarahinya sama seperti Chanyeol). Tetapi karena Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu datang dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya, Sehun akhirnya memilih diam dan memerhatikan mereka berdua.

"Sehun-ah, kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo, tipikal cara mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sangat buruk—menurut Chanyeol. Ia melirik sinis sejenak ke arah pria telinga lebar di sampingnya, memberikan isyarat untuk jangan lagi meneruskan pembicaraan, setelah itu melenggang pergi mendekati Sehun. "Hari ini aku akan tidur di kamarmu, Sehun-ah. Dan Chanyeol-_hyung_, selamat malam."

Park Chanyeol mendengus, mengacak rambutnya asal, berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki ke arah pintu kamarnya, lalu berkata, "Pembicaraan ini belum selesai, Kyungsoo-ya."

Terserah, Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Hidupnya adalah hidupnya; dan ini cara bagaimana seorang Do Kyungsoo hidup. Bukan berarti hal ini membuatnya mengabaikan keselamatan Chanyeol dan Sehun, (Kyungsoo tahu, sesama seorang _hunter_, hidup penuh risiko adalah konsekuensi yang harus diterima tanpa dibayar), yang bahkan tanpa diminta pun, Kyungsoo rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau terlambat, _Hyung_?" Sehun membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar lebih dulu, lalu disusul olehnya, dan terakhir menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan. "Chanyeol-hyung sampai tidak bisa tidur karena _Hyung_ belum pulang."

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal, lalu mengibaskan satu tangannya asal. "Berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama, tolong, hari ini aku lelah sekali."

"Kau tidak menyerahkan diri kepada mereka, 'kan?"

"_Ya!_" bantal yang paling dekat diambilnya, lalu melemparnya telak mengenai wajah Sehun. "Jangan berbicara sembarangan, dasar bodoh!" meski akhirnya benda empuk itu tidak benar-benar mengenai wajah berahang tegas itu dan ditangkap dengan gesit oleh sang korban pelempar.

"_Arasseo, arasseo,_ aku hanya bercanda, _Hyung_."

"Bertanya sekali lagi, peluru ini bisa menembus keningmu." Ancam Kyungsoo datar—meski di dalamnya sarat akan nada bercanda, namun mendengar itu langsung dari bibirnya membuat Sehun merinding—terlebih ketika melihat _revolver_ yang baru saja Kyungsoo simpan di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. _Hyung_-nya yang satu itu memang terkadang mengerikan, walaupun perangainya manis seperti anak kecil.

"Sekarang, cepat tidur."

Sehun manggut-manggut; pasrah. Kyungsoo memang keras kepala, percuma melawannya dalam keadaan _mood_ tidak baik seperti itu.

"Kau tidur di sebalah kanan, _Hyung._ Aku akan mengambil—" kalimat akhir Sehun terhenti, bahunya menegang secara mendadak bersamaan dengan sepasang bola matanya yang membola. Ia memandang Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Dari ujung jemari kaki hingga kepala, meneliti lekukan wajahnya, lalu berhenti tepat di perpotongan lehernya.

Satu detik, dan Sehun lupa cara bagaimana bernapas.

"Cepat tidur Sehun—akh!—"

Detik kelima, tubuhnya refleks menerjang Kyungsoo hingga membentur kepala tempat tidur.

"—_YA_! OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Sehun tidak memberi Kyungsoo waktu untuk terkejut, tidak juga untuk melawan. Kesepuluh jarinya dengan gemas mencengkram dua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo; kurus, dalam genggamannya yang begitu besar (Sehun tak pernah melihat tangan seorang _hunter_ kurus seperti itu). Menahannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala. Layaknya sebuah penjara imajiner yang membuat pergerakan Kyungsoo terbatas.

"Sehun-ah!" Pekik Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak, "apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?!" mau tidak mau posisi sekarangnya ini mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan kejadian tadi; bersama pria tinggi yang seharusnya mati lebih cepat. "LEPASKAN!"

"LIHAT AKU, _HYUNG!_"

Kyungsoo mematung.

Pasalnya, ini kali pertama pemuda pirang yang lebih muda darinya itu membentak dirinya dengan suara yang tinggi—penuh emosi, amarah, dan rasa tidak percaya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Oh Sehun di depannya sekarang ini benar-benar berbeda, yang bahkan beberapa detik sebelumnya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Ada hening yang terjadi dalam interval waktu yang tidak lama. Bagaimana kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap; tajam dan datar, bulat dan kecil; namun keduanya sama-sama memberikan sorot tanda tanya. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari langkah kaki seseorang di luar sana sampai pintu kamar terbuka lebar, dan sosok Park Chanyeol terlihat setelahnya.

"_Ya!_ Apa yang kalian—"

"_Hyung_, apa kau tadi bertemu dengan _mereka_?" potong Sehun tak sabar, mengabaikan eksitensi Chanyeol yang berhenti di samping tempat tidur dan mengalihkan atensinya penuh pada Kyungsoo. "Vampir. Kau bertemu dengan salah satunya?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk.

"Kau tidak menyerahkan diri, 'kan?" pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, namun kali ini nada suaranya terdengar lebih serius. Matanya serius, begitu pula raut wajah yang jauh dari kata canda.

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada membiarkan darahku diminum oleh _mereka_, Sehun-ah."

Sehun tertegun. Ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak main-main dengan jawabannya.

"Sehun-ah," suara berat Chanyeol terdengar, keadaan mendadak ini membuatnya bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Kenapa kau—"

"_Hyung_," sela Sehun sekali lagi—entah kepada siapa, ia melepaskan salah satu cengkramannya di tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Membawa setiap ujung jemarinya menyentuh perpotongan leher _hyung_ mungilnya, secara perlahan (yang tidak sengaja memberikan efek geli bagi Kyungsoo), dan berhenti di salah satu titik. Tepat di mana denyut nadi berdetak kecil yang menandakan kehidupan seseorang.

Chanyeol menunggu, begitu pula Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol-_hyung_, ada seseorang yang baru saja menandai Kyungsoo_-hyung_ sebagai '_miliknya'_."

Dalam remang-remang cahaya lampu kamarnya, di antara rasa terkejut Chanyeol dan ketidakpercayaan Sehun, Kyungsoo kembali merasakan sensasi dingin itu. Di lehernya. Beku, menggairahkan, dan mati.

"Apa ... katamu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**A/N : **hai~ :)

Ceritanya udah UN pengen lanjutin "Your Min(e)d" atau "Housemate" tapi akhirnya malah MC baru (emang, maruk banyak maunya). Oh, saya mau bilang makasih yang udah review fanfic "Midnight" XD Akhirnya saya tau apa judulnya, hehehe~ *ketjup basah*

Makasih buat : **lovelylee, kaisoodotcom, Guest, donutkim, ChangChang, Kaisooship, LUV, kg, thirteenblack, Baby Crong, lustkai, SeseFujoshi Tabestry Syndrom, megajewel2312, CiELAnGeL, Guest, me8288, Nurfadillah, Chansoo ship, IbnaNurulBaiti1, Guest, ofchanyeol, codenameL, hyesang-nim, Guest, bdbhsjhd, saniaEXOLd. okai. **Untuk review, fave, dan follow-nya.

Dan makasih juga buat yang udah review fanfic "Chocolate" X3 fave dan follow-nya juga, terutama buat : **Park Ri Rin, Kaisooship, thirteenblack, KaimeSoom, Guest, SeseFujoshi Tebestry Syndrom, FarhanAnaknyaDio, ChangChang, DoD Orange, love120193, Llalalla, penghulu kaisoo, stefana dea, guest, blackjackcrong, marisma, hyesang-nim, galaxyplanet1999. **

Dan buat fanfic-fanfic saya yang lain XD (maaf, internetnya terbatas jadinya gak bisa ditulis #dibuang) Akhir-akhir ini sibuk sama un, jadinya gak bisa bales lewat PM :""" Tapi saya udah baca semua review-nya, terima kasih banyak ya~ sini sini, saya pelukin satu-satu.

Oh iya, ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang jadi vampirnya? Hehehe. Kayaknya saya tetep betah sama pair All x Kyungsoo 8""D Gak tau kenapa, bawaannya pengen harem terus #diblender. Terus saya juga gak tahu menahu tentang vampir, jadi soal "klaim-klaim miliknya" itu ngasal karena pengen aja, hehe.

Terima kasih sudah baca sampai akhir. Kotak review selalu terbuka kok~ XDD


End file.
